While You're Still Here
by Megumi Twiffacat
Summary: Four years ago, Rin broke up with Len. Now he has a good job and new girlfriend. But what happens if a certain someone showed up on his doorstep?
1. A new beginning

**W00t! Another Vocaloid fic! This time it'll be longer, alright. And this is my first time writing for this particular pairing, well OTP actually. I just love Rin and Len and I love them more together. **

**Diclaimer: If I ever owned Vocaloid, then I'd be a burning corpse in hell. **

**Warnings: Contains mature themes, swearing, and you get why it's rated T. Gawd, I am such a perv.**

_He felt the pain that took root in his heart. When she said, "It's over." He grabbed her wrist, she screamed and shoved him off. "I hate you!" Those were the last words he heard her say to him. He tried to go after her, but she was gone. Gone. He pressed his forehead against the door, and smashed his fist to it. Then he sank to his knees and let out a sigh. _

Len Kagamine stared at his computer screen. God, when was this ever going to end? It was bad enough that he had to do work for some guy who bailed out. If he was going to stay back because of it, then, well, he was _pretty_ sure he'd go insane and break out of the office himself. On second thought, maybe not. He was the director, for crying out loud, he couldn't afford to lose his hard-earned position. So he huffed and went back to work.

"Tough day?" Len nearly spewed his coffee when he heard someone behind him. He turned around, and it happened to be no other than Kaito. "Dude! You freaked me out!" Len cried out. "What did I do? Its not my fault you're so damn clueless. Anyway, how'd your day go?" Kaito said with a grin. He looked quite different that day, his deep blue hair wasn't tousled as usual, and he was wearing an expensive-looking suit and loafers. "Fine." Was all that went out of Len's mouth, though he wanted to say much more. "Cool then." Then Kaito lowered his voice so that nobody else could hear. "So, yesterday, I hooked up with this girl."

Len raised his eyebrows. "Really? So what happened?" He almost shouted. "Sshh." Kaito said. "I think we might be starting a relationship, soon, anyway." Len had to hold his laughter. " Nice, dude." He was trying his best not to sound sarcastic. Kaito gave him another grin. "Thanks, wish me luck." Len stared at his friend. "I will."

Len stared ahead of him, at the endless line of cars, honking and inching at the speed of snails. Len bumped his head on the wheel, setting the horn off. Then he jumped up and cursed in surprise. Len stared at the darkening sky above him, this was definitely going to be the longest day ever. He checked his phone, so, Miku sent him two messages. He looked at the old car's rusted rear in front of him, then shrugged, deciding that at least he could kill some time.

_Hi Len, how are you? Hope you're having a great time, love ya, reply soon, kay? I miss you so much. _And then there was the second one, Len took a deep breath,

_Len! Why haven't you texted me back? _He sighed, then he pressed the 'Reply' button and started punching in the letters. _Hey darling, how's New York? I miss you too._ Not a minute later, another message popped out. _It's just great! I'll skype you by ten, alright?Muah._

Len flopped down into his chair, he had a towel around his neck and had just returned from the bathroom. No doubt he wasn't looking his best, but right now, he was so tired he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Wait, he had one more thing to do before he hit the covers. He opened his laptop.

Miku's face appeared on the screen, she still had make-up on her face, her hair looked stiff with hairspray, but she had already changed into her nightclothes. "Miku, long time no see." Miku smiled. "I don't know how long I can take it without you, Len, I almost freaked out in the concert today, I don't know about tomorrow. I'll be going to Chicago, can you believe it?" Len beamed reassuringly. "Of course I can believe it, you're amazing! And I'm sure you'll do great tomorrow, I'm rooting for you." Miku's face went flushed with the slightest hint of pink. "Thanks, Len, you're so sweet. " She fiddled a bit with her hair. Len asked, "So, how long will you be away?" as far as Len was concerned, she never told him whether she'd be gone or not, she never said how long she'll be gone too, she came and went all the time. One day, he would come home, and she wouldn't for a few weeks, or even months. Len was quite used to it, at first, he had been angry because she always left so suddenly and they had a big fight. But now, Len had decided that he was fine with it. "Six months."

Len's eyes bulged out. He was shocked, a few months, yes. But half a year? He wasn't too sure. "Len, hon, are you alright? You're okay with this, aren't you?" Miku looked rather forlorn…"Yes! Yes, of course I am, I don't mind at all." He managed, he didn't want to get mad at or hurt her. "You sure? Ok, then, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight to you too, babe." He said as he shut his computer down, he leaned back on his chair, threw his head back and let out a groan. Looks like he'll be alone for six months in the house. He remained in that position for some minutes, then he got up and stumbled into that huge, empty king-sized bed.

Len tossed and turned all night. At some point after he went to sleep, it started showering. He his head still on the pillow, listening to the sound of raindrops beating down on the glass windows and roof. In the end, he couldn't take it any longer, he got out of bed. His eyelids threatened to fall, but he just couldn't sleep, no matter what. He went down stairs to get a drink. But as soon as he got there. He heard knocks on the door. Who would be out at this time? In this weather? Len was a bit hesitant at first, but then he walked briskly and opened the door. And there, standing in the rain, with tears rolling down her pale cheeks, was Rin, the girl who had broken his heart and left him in pieces.


	2. An unwanted memoy

**Kay, I just wanna say my thanks to the people who reviewed this story, _SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews, Suzume Tsuji, anon, xforbiddenplay, Happiness Sunshine and Gum, Yukiksnowangel, _and the two other anonymous reviewers. Thanks to all you guys, and one more thing is that I suck at writing longfics, my oneshots are actually better (or easier to write?) than my multi-chaptered ones, LOL.**

Len had let her in, now she was sitting on the couch and rubbing her red, puffy eyes. Len had turned on some of the lights, and he went to fetch a towel for Rin, who was soaking wet from the time she got in. Just looking at her, Len felt his stomach churn, he had mixed feelings about seeing her again. He had went into his bedroom to get a towel, and he heard her short, soft sobs when she first came in.

Rin was a mess, her nose was a little red-probably from the cold-there were dark rings around her bright blue eyes and her short blonde hair was tangled and falling all over face. Somehow, seeing her at this state made him pity her, and at the same time, reminded Len of himself when he was still young, maybe a couple of years ago, lost, confused, reckless, and having no idea of what to do, and he remembered that having Rin leaving him at that time only made him worse. He knew how Rin probably felt, but that doesn't stop a small part of him for being a little angry at her, he tried his best to ignore that feeling.

"You want something to drink or eat?" He asked as gently as he could.

"Water, please?" Rin replied in a hoarse voice.

"Coming." Len then went into the kitchen, got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with cool water. "So, Rin. Why did you come here? At such a time?"

"I-I lost everything. My home, my job, my friends won't talk to me, and I couldn't contact anyone in my family, the only person left is you."

Len noticed the way her voice change when she said that last sentence.

"But how did you find me?"

"I talked to the landlord, you know, that guy at the place we used to stay at together. He told me you moved out long ago, then he gave me this address."

Len wasn't surprised when she mentioned the landlord, not at all, he swore that guy knew everything, and Len had never even told him his new address. There was a moment of silence between the two, the tension was as thick as that cake Len had bought for Miku during her birthday. Then he swallowed.

"Tell you what, you can stay here for a while, or as long as you need. Okay?"

Rin nodded.

"Good." Len slumped into the couch and let out a loud sigh, he felt drowsy all of a sudden.

"You can sleep here, Rin." He opened the door to the guest room, thankfully, the sheets were as clean as the ones in his own bedroom, and the room smelled of air freshener. It was small, but looked comfy enough. Rin looked at the pile of folded clothes on the bed, she looked at Len questioningly. "She wouldn't mind, those are the things she doesn't want anymore."

Len went back to his own bed, he looked at the clock sitting on the drawer. Three in the morning, oh well. Some sleep is still better than no sleep.

Len woke up to the digital clock's ringing. Sunlight streamed in through the glass sliding windows, and the half-opened curtains. He also realized that the blankets on the bed had fallen and were strewn all over the hardwood floor. Len glanced at the clock, six in the morning. He didn't want to be late, so he got up and went into the bathroom. When he was buttoning his shirt, he looked at the mess at the foot of the bed, Len supposed that he would have to clean it, but not now. He also remembered his visitor the night before, he hoped it was a dream, it had to be. Why in the world would his ex-girlfriend want to see his face again, let alone visit his new home. He already had Miku, maybe his relationship with her was no better than what he had with Rin, but having and maintaining one was no easy job for anyone.

Len grabbed his coat and was about to walk out the door. When he noticed someone standing by the bottom of the staircase. He turned, and sure enough, it was her, Rin. He cleared his throat, it wasn't a dream after all, what had happened the night before was real. "You can help yourself, but you can't go anywhere else unless you tell me, alright?"

"How am I supposed to tell you when you'll be out?"

"You can call me, you still remember my number, right?"

"You didn't change it?"

"Nope."

"I'll be fine, then. Have a nice day, Len. And, thank you."

Len froze a little when she thanked him, it seemed quite awkward, he didn't know why, though.

When he was halfway to the office, it started raining heavily. His windshield was now all blurry and wet, he cursed and turned the wipers on. Right, much better, he thought. He also lowered down his speed, the road was kind of slippery. It was raining harder than the night before.

He stopped in the parking lot, when he was about to get out, he put on gray coat, and looked around for an umbrella. Luckily, he found one, in the backseat. Probably Miku's, now only was he thankful that she always left stuff in his car.

The lot was huge, and he wasn't exactly the earliest that day, he was stuck in some of the worst parts, where he had to be careful and walk a long way to get to the entrance. Hundreds of different cars were all lined up like dominoes, some of them looked expensive, and like they came from other countries, he even spotted a Ferrari. Len looked up at the heavy gray clouds, he swore when he left the house it was still sunny. God, what was wrong with the weather these days?

As he arrived at the doors, he also saw some people milling around in the rain, some of them didn't have umbrellas with them. He turned his attention back to the sliding glass doors. The interior of the lobby was extremely luxurious, there were gleaming crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, lush Persian carpets were laid around the marble floor, sofas and strange-looking chairs that looked perfect to lounge about and read a book or something else. The lady at the reception smiled at him, she smiles at everyone who walks in though. Len got in an elevator, he pressed the button going to the twenty-third floor. He tuned out the light music, somewhere in between the lift stopped, a woman with chestnut brown hair cut into a bob entered, she wore a tight-fitting red dress and heeled laced shoes. She stared at Len for a moment with her snake-like gaze. Len felt uncomfortable for some time, until he decided that a simple greeting wouldn't kill.

"G-good morning, Ms."

The lady nodded at him and turned her eyes away. Len almost breathed out a _phew_.

He got out at his floor and strode into his office room. Lucky for him, he was granted a spacious and well-lit place to work, there was a shelf of files behind his desk, and pale wallpaper covering the walls, the floor was fuzzy brown. He took his seat, brought out his laptop and opened it.

Len didn't even notice how the day flew so quickly, he decided to leave his laptop in the office and head home. Most of the cars had left the parking lot as well, he pressed his keys. It was almost dusk, he forgot his watch that day, but he knew he'd gone home earlier than the day before.

When he stepped out of his car, he noticed something was slightly out of place. He saw a small figure, on the balcony of the highest floor-which was the third-standing on the railings. He realized it was Rin, who else was there in the house with him and what was she doing? Len raced in, up the stairs, to his study. The window was open, Rin was there, about to fall. He reached out, and grabbed her wrist, just in time. Rin shrieked and whipped her head around. She thrashed about but Len held a firm grip, he managed to drag her back.

"Rin, what the hell were you thinking?" He yelled.

"I-I-" she faltered.

"I go to work, then you try to kill yourself, seriously? Are you in that big of trouble?"

"Yes! Yes I am! You don't understand, you never do! You're always so shallow, you never try to understand people's feelings!"

"Rin, you're impossible, and out of your mind."

Then he saw the look in her eyes, like he had kicked a puppy with a broken leg.

"I'm sorry." His face softened. "I'll help you, it's not worth throwing your life away, trust me, Rin."

Rin looked down at the floor, trying not to meet his eyes. "I left you because I was sick of you and your stupid attitude, I tried to fix you, but then I gave up, you ended up fixing yourself. Now, would _you_ give up one me?"

Len was shocked, but he answered almost immediately. "No, no, I won't."

"Really, Len?"

"Yes, I promise."

Rin looked up, she was overwhelmed by how much Len had changed. From his looks to just the way he was now. She felt guilty for she'd done to cause him the pain he had to endure, and she thought of how stupid of her to try to jump off the house.

"You're okay, right? Sorry I had to yell at you, now get some rest, it'll help make you feel better." Len patted her head.

The next day, Len brought Rin with him. He noticed how much better she looked from the first time she came knocking on his door. Her blond hair was combed and shining golden in the sunlight, her face looked younger, and she had changed into a new set of clothes, a white dress that almost reached her knees and a light grey jacket. She leaned to the car window, watching the buildings zip past. "So, how's your work?"

"Excellent."

"What does your company sell?"

"We take care of stocks."

"Hmm."

"Alright, you stay right there." Len told Rin, but lit sounded like he was talking to a child and telling her not to move her butt from where she was,

Rin sat on the couch in Len's office, her eyes settled on the stacks of paperwork piling up on his desk. She watched him work, how his blond eyebrows would knit together and the expression his face had.

"Hey, Len! Nice to see you working your ass off today." Kaito walked in, then he saw Rin.

"Ah, hey, who's this?"

"Friend." Len answered, he didn't take his eyes-or his fingers-off his work.

"Well, hello there, name's Kaito Shion, but skip the formalities, just call me Kaito."

"Hi, Kaito, I'm Rin."

"Len, you have some free time, today? Wanna go for coffee together? You're coming too, Rin."

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, I look forward to it, and I would love to know more about you, Rin." He winked at her, making her blush slightly.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that around women."

To his surprise, Rin giggled. She played with the hem of her dress, "Right."

"Hey, you know, he once 'accidentally' went into the ladies room?"

"Go back to work, Len." Rin teased.

The corners of his lips formed a smile as he observed the change in Rin's mood.

"Is this the place?" Rin asked, she looked at the simple café. She thought Kaito would've chosen some fancy cuisine or something, apparently, Len seemed quite surprised as well.

"Yep, it sure is." Len replied as he pushed open the door, making the bell that was hung on top ring. The place was mostly empty, with only a couple customers, a bored-looking waiter and of course, he caught Kaito's blue hair sticking out in all directions. Kaito saw them too, and motioned for them to join him and a guest-a woman with short brown hair-Len froze in his tracks as he realized who it was, it was that lady from the elevator the day before. Rin noticed him suddenly go tense, she tugged at his sleeve, "Len, is there something wrong?"

"N-no, it's fine."

He took a chair and sat next to Rin, across Kaito and his partner. Kaito smiled warmly at them, "This is Meiko, she's the one I told you about."

"Mmhmm, pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. I suppose this is a much more proper place to meet than an elevator, don't you think?" Meiko said in a silky voice.

A look of bewilderment crossed Kaito's face. "Wait, you've met before?"

"Only briefly, she was using the elevator at the same time that I was in it." Len assured.

" My name is Len Kagamine, and this is Rin."

"Your girlfriend?" Meiko asked, she was looking at Rin intently.

"Um, we used to date, yeah, but that was a long time ago." Rin answered for Len.

"Interesting, so, why are you still spending time with him then?"

"Eh, that is, a-" Rin stopped, Len raised a brow, Kaito seemed like he was listening, which was very unlike him.

"You wish not to talk about it, I understand."

A waiter stood in front of them, clipbord in hand, he passed out some menus. "May I help you?"

Meiko looked at him momentarily, then at Rin. She glanced at Len, "You wouldn't mind if I'd talk to her in private later, would you?"

"Of course not, but that's up to Rin as well."

"Yes, it's okay."

"Perfect, now, I would like a cup of Darjeeling tea, please?"

The waiter was jotting down on his clipboard. After they've all said their orders, he went into the kitchen.

"You and Kaito seem very compact with each other." Len commented as he sipped his coffee and Kaito and Meiko were talking to each other.

"We've only started being together a few days ago." Kaito said, as Meiko held his chin and pressed her lips to his.

Meiko and Rin stayed behind in the café, while Kaito and Len went outside.

"You know, being with her really changed you." Len noted.

"I think this relationship is going good, by the way, how is it with you and Miku? You know things must be going bad when you start hanging out with an ex."

"We're fine, don't worry, Rin's just having some trouble, so I'm helping her out."

"That's really nice of you, does Miku know about this?"

"Yeah she does, and she's completely fine with it." Len lied

"You know, they're going to be in there for a really long time, why don't you go back home first?"

"Is it okay? I mean, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"It's going to be fine, I'll call a cab for her."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Len went home by the time he reached his house, it was already nine at night. He showered, got changed and got his phone out. He thought of what Kaito had said, and dialed in Miku's number. No answer, the operator couldn't contact her. That kind of response wasn't uncommon, but he missed Miku, he had a hard time being alone in bed.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rin came back, he heard her footsteps as she opened the door to his room.

"How'd it go?" Len asked, he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It went great, she's actually the head of this really popular international magazine."

"And?"

"I told her I needed a job, I worked as a columnist before, so I thought it would be right for me, and she said she wanted an interview tomorrow."

"That's great, good luck."

"Thanks." Then Rin noticed a framed picture standing upright on his dresser drawer of a teal-haired girl hugging Len.

"Who's that?"

"Miku."

"She's pretty." Len caught a slight twinge of wistfulness in Rin's voice.

"Yeah she is."

She stood there for a while though, her eyes meeting with Len's, an understanding passed between them, but the Len cut off her gaze and put a pillow over his head and flopped into his bed. Rin decided that it was time to go.

When she woke up the next morning and got dressed and eaten, she saw Len leaning on his silver car. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"I'm thinking of taking a day off, don't want to get too stressful."

"Are you sure? Do you even know the way?" Rin asked as they got on the highway.

"Good question, eh, do you know?"

Rin rolled her eyes and gave out a soft chuckle. "I have a map."

"Are you going to stay and wait here? What if it gets too long?" Rin pressed when Len turned off the engine.

"I won't, because I'm coming in with you."

She didn't say anything, mostly because Rin didn't know what to.

The interior can only be described as eccentric, the walls looked as if they were slanted in all odd angles, they were made of frosted glass and screwed tightly, multi-colored lights were lit up behind them, bathing them in many colors. There were strange pieces of furniture everywhere, from crudely shaped rocking wooden chairs to a spine-chillingly realistic looking tiger carpet. The place was also filled with people, some of them looked like they were foreigners, and Rin heard them all speaking and yelling at each other through the hallways that she and Len were passing in different accents.

Len decided that it would save them both the time and trouble to ask the receptionist, rather than wandering around aimlessly in the maze of an office. He approached the counter with Rin, the young woman smiled at him.

"May I help you?" She spoke politely.

"Yes, er, we're looking for 's office."

"She's on the tenth floor, then you'll have to go left twice and keep walking until you find it." She gestured to the elevator.

Len caught a glimpse of the name tag on her dress, it said 'Gumi'.

"Thank you, ." Len thanked her.

"You're welcome."

Then they found it, a simple-enough looking wooden door with a small black plate with the words 'Meiko Arisu' printed on it in white. Rin looked at Len, who simply shrugged and gestured for her to go on, so she did. A while later, Rin poked her head out and told Len, "Go and knock yourself out, Meiko wanted me to tell you that this is going to a while." Len nodded, so he found a place to sit, and took a look at his phone, he cheked his inbox and found a message from Miku, "Seriously? Only one?" He said aloud, making several eyes turn towards him, but he ignored them. Len opened it and read it, _ Were you going out yesterday? I tried calling home but I got no answer_

_Yeah, I was out for coffee with some friends_. Len replied.

_Oh, so that's why, I just wanted to know if everything's alright, it is, right? _A text from Miku arrived a few minutes later.

_Everything's just going great._

And without Len knowing it, time flew and Rin stepped out of the room. "How'd it go?" Len asked.

"It went fine, but she hasn't confirmed that I'm accepted yet."

"Kay, let's get home then."

Len drove home at breakneck speed, Rin noticed a little tension in him, especially when he got inside of his enormous house, well, Villa exactly. Rin wondered how much a house like that cost, and where his new girlfriend was, but she didn't want to ask him in fear that they might be some touchy subjects, particularly the last one. Len took off his jacket and hung it on the wall, Rin was aware of the major difference in his appearance from when she had last seen him, he sandy-blond hair was neatly combed and styled, and he looked like he got a huge wardrobe change, Rin saw the dapper-looking suits that he often wore. He snapped her out of it when he asked, "Seared Scallops and Tenderloin Steak for dinner. No, yes?"

"S-sure!"

Len had pushed his sleeves and was holding up a skillet. He then went on to cooking, a while after that, Rin saw how absolutely tantalizing the food looked.

"When did you learn how to cook?"

"Miku and I used to take cooking lessons together, she taught it would've been some nice quality time together, but she was no good at it, I, on the other hand, kind of learned a lot, ironic, isn't it?"

Rin sat down across from him, "I guess you could say so." She murmured as she began to slice her steak.

"Hey Rin, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No, what is it?"

"How did you lose your job?"

Rin set down her utensils, she leaned back on her chair a little, "It's…complicated. You see, I was going with some friends, to a bar, at night. I partied hard, maybe a bit too much, and I drank a lot too, even if I knew I shouldn't, I've never had a glass of alcohol in my entire life. I was so drunk, I didn't realize that my friends had all went home, so I drove home myself, and well, you know. I got an accident, hospital bills, and then my boss found out."

"No one saw you getting out of the bar?"

"Maybe they just didn't care."

That was the end of their conversation.

A month went by, Len kept on taking Rin along with him to work, just to be safe, and because he was busier than ever and wouldn't mind if someone was there to run some small errands for him, like bringing him some coffee or fetching him some paperwork. One night, Len found a letter in his mailbox meant for her. He gave it to Rin and watched her read it, "I got the job." Rin said, as she sat on the couch. "I'll have to move out right away."

"Wait, what?"

" I don't want to be a bother for you, besides Meiko has housing compartments for some employees."

"No, Rin, it's okay, you're not a bother, you can stay here as long as you want."

"But I have to go, wouldn't Miku be mad? Trust me, Len, it's fine."

Len sighed, he had really grown on her, but from being with her for a year, he knew that there was no arguing with her. "When will you be leaving?"

"I'll get a cab tonight."

"Whatever you say then." Len wrestled with some heavy feelings starting to grow in him. He didn't know why he really felt strongly opposed to the idea of Rin leaving, it wasn't like he still had feelings for her, no, maybe he might have loved her before, but not anymore, he already had Miku for that.

Rin went up to pack, she could have those clothes. Len then helped her to carry her duffle bag, before she went, though, he stopped in front of her, standing in the way between her and the door. "Rin, wait a moment."

"Hmm?"

"I want to say goodbye, and hey, those times were great weren't they?" He was staring at her face, making eye-contact.

"Yeah, they sure were."

With neither of them realizing it, their faces had moved a little too close, their noses almost touching…

The door burst open behind Len, and there was Miku. "Len, I came home early! Wait, who's that?"

Then they snapped out of it, an unbearably long minute of utter silence and tension. "She's a friend, she just stayed over for a while, and wow, I didn't see that coming, Miku. What happened to five more months?"

"Well, I pestered them to letting me come home, I think I missed you too much."

"Eh, I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now." Rin grabbed her duffle bag from Len and went out to catch her ride.

"Babe, hello?" Miku called out, Len didn't realize that he was staring at the door, at the spot where Rin was three seconds ago.

"Now what was that about?" Miku asked, her tone was a little edgy.

"She's in big trouble, so I let her stay for a while, don't worry, it's nothing, we're just friends, I love you."

Miku stared at him for a moment,before hugging him tightly and whispering into his ear. "Oh, I love you too, honey."

She pulled away a little to kiss, and Len obliged, though when he looked into her eyes, he saw Rin's blue ones.

**Great, now I have chapter 3 to worry about, there are some parts that I have trouble with writing, plus, I made up a last name for Meiko, not sure if that's ok.**

**PS: This fic is never meant to bash Miku.**


	3. Fitting in the pieces: part one

**Special thanks to _imtoLazyTologin, Shewholeavescrappyreviews, k2lover66 _, _Suzume Tsuji _and _captain Kirkland._**

**Warning: Some mature content. **

Len was able to go on with his normal life, just barely though, he could tell himself that she never came and it was just a dream coming out from all that stress he had been buried under for months. Until he found that picture, underneath the couch, hanging around with the dust bunnies. He had found it when he was watching the television when Mike was already asleep, and the next morning the remote control disappeared, he nearly tore the entire place upside down looking for it, and then he crouched down on all fours. Len looked under the sofa and found it, together with the tiny, slightly ripped picture of him and Rin together when they were younger. He can't believe how ridiculously happy and carefree he had looked back then, he had a crocodile-like grin on his face and his arm around a younger, ticked-off looking Rin, who was holding a can of soda. Len laughed quietly, he loved how their relationship was back then, reckless, passionate and young love. It was not a spark, it was fire, burning between them. Every time, he would kiss, run into her open arms, feel her soft hair under his fingers, and she would pout at him, with a small pink blush spreading across her fair cheeks.

Len was a mess inside, how could he feel that way? What about Miku? He didn't want to hurt her feelings, he wasn't supposed to be in love with Rin after all. Rin wouldn't exactly feel the same as well, how long has it been? Six months? Right, and winter has came, Len noticed how he would breathe out a white cloud of vapor every time he exhaled through his mouth and when he spoke. How he suddenly felt cold, when he walked to his car, even when he was wearing his coat. He was wondering about Rin as he looked through his window, at the sight of barren tree branches and the first small powdery flakes falling, how was she doing? He didn't have her number, but she had his. He convinced himself that he didn't love her, he was more than happy with Miku, and the harsh break-up had proved that they obviously weren't meant for each other, with some of those thoughts, Len assured himself, he was fine, completely fine, or was he?

One evening he came home and found Miku had cooked, it was surprisingly good. He picked up the dishes and was about to wash them when the phone rang, Miku was upstairs, so he dumped those dirty plates in the sink and went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

He was met with silence for a while, until a voice stammered. "Hi, Len, it's me."

"Oh, Rin, how are you? I haven't heard from you for a pretty long time." Len had to admit, his gut began to jump at the sound of her voice.

"It's amazing! Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you don't mind."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner in this really nice place, you, Miku and me."

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I need to talk about it with Miku, I'll let you know."

"O-okay then, um, bye."

And with that, she hung up. Len went back to the dishes.

He went up to take a shower, when he found out that Miku was using it. "Ah, excuse me."

Miku turned at the sound of his voice, he could see her figure through the curtain. "Len! You are my boyfriend, right? No need to act so gentlemanly, but it's kind of sweet, though."

"Ha, yeah." Len scratched the back of his head, he felt his face warming up.

"Want to join me?"

"Sure." He took off the rest of his clothes and stepped in.

Len fell on the bed, Miku beside him. She had changed into a nightgown, and her hair was loose. She turned to face him.

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"You answered the phone, who was it?"

"Oh, uh, that was Rin, she wanted to know if we could have dinner together with her."

"Um, I'd love to, but I can't, I need to be at the studio twenty four-seven, ugh."

"Well, that's too bad."

"Just go by yourself, Len, when was the last time you ate out anyway, plus, I don't want you missing out any fun because of me."

"You sure? Are you okay with it?"

"Of course I am, Rin seems like a very nice person."

"Alright, now I know what to tell her tomorrow, goodnight babe." Len kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight to you too, Len." Miku sighed before falling asleep.

Len received a call in the office the next day, it was, no doubt, from Rin. He took the wireless phone out of it's place and propped it between his right shoulder and ear as he was finishing out some very important reports on his computer. "Hello? Rin, I considered your offer, what do you think about Friday?"

There wasn't an answer, just a loud bang, like something fell to the floor and broke. "Sorry about that, who is this again? Oh right, Len, uh, sure, but are you talking about this Friday or next Friday?"

"Next week."

"Um, okay. See you?"

"Yep."

Len hung up and put down the phone, not in the place where it was suppose to be, though, he just left it there, sitting next to his laptop. He knew he would denied it, but he really hoped Rin would call back, and, without him knowing it, his computer crashed.

"Shit!" He cursed, loud enough to make some of his colleagues glance at his direction, realizing what he just said, he blushed deep crimson and went back to his laptop, he tried pressing the power button, but the screen still stayed black. Len buried his face in his hands and groaned, he needed to find another computer, fast. He got up from his seat and looked around the office, staff were busy, Len could see some of them typing furiously on their keyboards and some were striding here and there, carrying paperwork. He craned his neck to look for an empty space with a computer. Lucky for him, since the holidays were just around the corner, many workers were already taking their leaves, so the office building wasn't nearly as crammed as the last few months. He got to the first place he saw and sat there, and pressed the power button, it took forever to load once Len had entered the password, all the computers in the building had the same password. He hastily went into Excel and began to continue his work, it was honestly quite annoying that he had to start his work from scratch. But he tried his best to think nothing of it and concentrate.

Len felt his loafers sink in the slowly-growing heap of snow on the ground. He thought that if the snow was too deep, he might have to get that shovel, and he really wished he wouldn't need too. Len covered his mouth with his scarf and ran into the warmth that was his home. He quickly shut the door behind him and went into the kitchen after taking off his coat and scarf. To his surprise, Len saw a steaming cup of hot chocolate waiting for him. With a note beside it. It was from Miku, _I'm going out for a while, I'll be back tomorrow. Much love, Miku._ Normally Len would have just went on with it and accept the fact, but now he knew he was starting to feel the growing irritation inside of him, Miku, Miku was a wonderful person, Len knew she cared a lot for him, but this just can't go on anymore. Len shook his head, No! he thought, how could he even think of that? He would never break up with Miku just because she wasn't at home for most of the time. It was all so wrong! Lately what Len had been thinking of didn't make sense, maybe all he needed was a hot shower.

Len had trouble getting up the next day, his body felt like a ton of bricks, and he was light-headed. He didn't want to get off bed or his covers, it felt so cold. Len decided that he needed a few additional minutes of sleep. When he heard his cell phone's ringing, Len reluctantly crawled out of his bed and put his phone on the loudspeaker. "Len! Is everything alright?" Miku sounded frantic.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"There's a snowstorm! I can't go home, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay."

He cut the line off and went back to bed.

The rest of week had been tough on Len, starting from that snowstorm that had lasted for two days, and his mixed feelings concerning Miku and Rin. His CEO had made the last few days in the office hell for him. Now it was Friday, the day he had that appointment-he guessed it was the right word-with Rin. Alone, just the two of them. Oh stop! He reprimanded himself, he and Rin were just friends right? Right? Len hoped so.

Just as he expected, the snow had gone from just a harmlessly thin layer covering the ground to knee-deep level. Len had no choice but to go into the musty basement and grab the shovel he kept for these kind of situations, he knew he could have just bought some of those fancy snow blowing devices, but they were just too troublesome to handle, not to mention that taking care of them wasn't worth their costly prices. He dug his way through the snow and managed to clear up the driveway and his car, which he was thankful wasn't a Sedan, or else it could've been buried. He brushed some snow off his shoes and the foot of his jeans before climbing into the smooth, black leather seat, he turned on the heaters and waited for it to get warm enough before he hit the road.

The night before, he had asked Rin where the restaurant was, apparently she chose a place that was quite near, and which was highly recommended by some dining magazines. At least, that was what Rin said over the phone.

Len stopped short for a while when he saw the place. It wasn't very big, but the view that he saw from one of the windows told him that it was quite spacious, and not very occupied at the moment, he didn't get a good glimpse at the interior, though. Len had to admit, the décor was rather impressive. The dark windows, along with the lavender and deep-blue palette, gave the place a dark, nightly feel. Out of the bluish shades, he spotted Rin, she waved when she saw him.

Len took his seat and tried his best to look comfortable, unfortunately it didn't work very well, he knew when Rin said, "Len, is something wrong? You look strange."

Len realized that he might have smiled a little too broadly. He relaxed his face more and cleared his throat. "Sorry for that, and no, nothing's wrong."

Rin managed a laugh, "Oh, that's good. It's too bad Miku couldn't join us, Len, I'm wondering, how have you been? I hope you don't overstress yourself."

Len scratched the back of his head while averting his eyes away from Rin, he didn't mind being stared at, but now, he was feeling terribly awkward, maybe it was just Rin? She did look-dare he said it-beautiful. She wore a black halter dress that fit her figure nicely, her fair hair was down as always, Len noticed it was longer than usual, she looked a lot happier as well.

"Nah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I love my new job." She said with a smirk.

Just then, Len heard his stomach growl. "Ugh, let's order something, I'm so hungry."

"Food's nice." Len commented. He mumbled while chewing on a piece of chicken.

"Mmhmm." Rin mumbled. A moment passed, Rin set down her utensils and she stared down at her lap.

"What's wrong, you feel sick?" Len looked at the half-eaten contents of her plate.

"Ugh, I'm just full. I can't eat anymore."

"Then maybe I should drive you home, no car?"

Rin shook her head. "I don't have my license anymore, but I'll take a cab."

"No way, it's freezing outside, I'll take you home. Your house is not too far, right?"

Rin kept silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." Len murmured as he took out his car keys. They were jiggling when he strode out, Rin still sat there, she asked a waitress for the bill and placed the money on the table soon after. She really was squeamish, but why? It definitely wasn't the food she ate, maybe it was because she forgot to have lunch that day? And dinner was very late? Her stomach started to hurt, that could be possible.

Len was waiting inside of his car, Rin put a hand on her stomach and took slow steps getting there. When she got in, Len was looking at her with deep concern.

"Do you need to go to a clinic?"

"No, I'm fine, just drive me home."

Len looked as if he wanted to protest, but he did what he was supposed to do, throughout the drive, he kept giving her glances.

Rin felt like she was trapped. She was nauseous and yet, she kept thinking of Len. She still had feelings for him, she admitted, no matter how far she is from him or even if he hated her now, and he had another girlfriend…she still loved him. When she left him, she felt relieved at first, but then she started feeling like something was missing, she was just incomplete without him. Rin felt that she had found her perfect other half, but she had been shallow and stupid, and that led her to break up with him. How she regretted it now, Rin stared at her feet, her face was pale, and she watched the clumps of snow plummeting down through the car windows.

When they got to her house-a tiny building that looked like a white dot among the bigger houses lined up beside it-she immediately rushed to the bathroom, Len followed at her heel. Rin vomited noisily into the toilet bowl, she wished Len didn't have to see her like this, especially in that position. When she was done, she stood up shakily, with Len supporting her arms. Rin flushed it down and turned the tap on, she coughed some more while splashing the cold water to her face.

"I think I'll leave you alone."

Rin nodded without even looking at his direction. She heard the door close behind her, sighing, she turned off the tap and stared at her reflection. She looked sickly pale now, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was all over her face. Rin then peeled off her clothes and turned on the shower, her growing headache eased at the feel of warm water.

Rin soon realized that she didn't bring any clothes. "Shit." She muttered, Rin wrapped a towel around her and peeked out the door, she was surprised to see Len sitting on the couch. She blushed beat red, "Len!" She called.

"Oh, are you done?" His face twitched when he saw Rin's head, her hair still dripping wet. He knew that she didn't have anything on.

"Well, this is embarrassing, but I need you to get some clothes for me. I'm sorry I'm making you do the work."

"No, it's okay. I'll get them in a sec, just wait."

** It was gonna be longer, but then half of it got deleted because I forgot to save, and this chappie was going to take too long to finish so I split it into two.**


End file.
